In Character Rules
In Character Rules RULE #1: Students may not leave the Ski Resort for any reason. Doing so is a danger to your health. RULE #2: “Nighttime” is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. RULE #3: You may choose to sleep outside your room if you wish, but it is not recommended. RULE #4: You may explore the Resort at your leisure, but please refrain from running into the forest. This is for your own safety. RULE #5: There are a handful of restricted areas. Please refrain from trying to force your way into them. It will not work and you will just be disappointed in yourself for wasting your time. RULE #6: We have a three strike system here: Minor punishments are minor and/or annoying. Major punishments may result in the loss of a non-vital organ or limb. Severe punishments will result in death. RULE #7: Violence against your chaperone is strictly prohibited. First offense is minor, second is major, and third is severe. However, violence against his little sister is both allowed and highly encouraged. RULE #8: Harming or trapping the cat will result in a minor punishment. Second offense is major, and third is severe. You may, however, pet the cat, but only three pets or it WILL scratch you. RULE #9: Destruction of the security cameras is highly prohibited. As such, first offense will be met with a swift major punishment. If repeated, the second offense will be severe. RULE #10: Anyone who kills a classmate will become “Blackened” and will have the chance to graduate unless discovered by the other “Spotless” students. RULE #11: Once a murder happens, a “Class Trial” will occur shortly after. Attendance is mandatory for surviving students and anyone who chooses not to participate will face a severe punishment. RULE #12: If the Blackened IS discovered, they alone will be executed. RULE #13: If the Blackened is NOT discovered, the student with majority votes will be executed instead and the Blackened will be allowed to continue living amongst you. RULE #14: If a Blackened successfully completes two trials undetected, they may graduate and all surviving students will be mass executed. RULE #15: You may break a rule so long as you ask Monokuma first. However, Monokuma and Monomi reserve the right to reveal what rule was broken if questioned. Some rules may not be broken regardless. RULE #16: A Blackened may not murder two trials in a row. If they do, they will face a severe punishment. This rule cannot be overturned. RULE #17: There will always be an execution, except in the case of a suicide. If a suicide occurs and is discovered, the entire surviving class will share a minor punishment. This does NOT count toward the three strike rule. RULE #18: The Blackened may only kill up to two people in any “Killing Game.” Attempts to kill a third will be swiftly halted. This rule cannot be overturned. RULE #19: No two Blackened may exist at the same time. If a second person kills, they will face a severe punishment. This rule cannot be overturned. RULE #20: You may share your C-IDs, but it is not recommended. RULE #21: Given and received gifts are not allowed to be used for murder. This rule cannot be overturned. NOTICE: New rules may be added as needed.